


Eres Tú

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [5]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cute, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post season three, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Witch Claire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: En el que Jim y Claire se dan cuenta que no todo está tan perdido después de todo.





	Eres Tú

Cuando Toby se graduó, Jim y Claire lo celebraron con él por Skype. No había sido fácil, había tenido que repetir el último curso porque, a palabras del propio Toby, la misión del Cazador de Trolls le requería demasiado tiempo y el instituto se había vuelto algo secundario. A Jim tampoco le había pasado alto que contactar con ellos también se había vuelto algo esporádico para su mejor amigo también.

—Es evidente que oculta algo —comentó Jim tan pronto colgó Toby la llamada de Skype. 

—¿Crees que deberíamos volver a Arcadia? —preguntó Claire preocupada.

Había pasado año y medio desde la batalla de la Noche Eterna y no habían tenido ocasión de volver. Bárbara Lake había volado un par de veces a Nueva Jersey para visitar a su hijo tan pronto las cosas empezaron a funcionar en el Nuevo Mercado Troll, pero Toby siempre se excusaba en que no tenía tiempo para ir hasta Nueva Jersey. Jim no podía negar que el repentino distanciamiento de Toby en su vida había resultado doloroso. No es que hubieran dejado de hablarse, pero tanto Jim como Claire podían apreciar la falsa alegría en el timbre de su voz y evitaba sus llamadas que, casualmente, siempre olvidaba devolver. Blinky interrogó a AAAAAARGH si todo iba bien en Arcadia, pero el enorme troll respondía siempre con evasivas. 

Jim quería volver a Arcadia, pero no podía dejar el Nuevo Mercado Troll desprotegido y el Girador no había terminado de construirse todavía. Coger un avión estaba descartado por razones evidentes y no podía volver andando. Hasta que Claire le sugirió:

—Podemos ir a través de un portal.

—No —respondió Jim.

—Jim…

—Es peligroso, Claire, te lo tengo dicho. ¿Y si te descubre Morgana? Te recuerdo que ella está encerrada en el vórtice.

—No me encontrará —se quejó ella.

—No, Claire, Merlín te lo ha dicho: usar el vórtice es peligroso, por tanto, queda descartado.

Merlín había accedido finalmente entrenar a Claire. Ni Jim ni la propia Claire habían descubierto la razón por el cambio de parecer del mago, pero Merlín no le había dado otra opción a Claire que aceptar, sobre todo cuando descubrió que Claire podía moverse por el vórtice en largas distancias sin depender de la Vara de las Sombras de Morgana. Sin embargo, Claire no se esperaba que el mago fuera tan restrictivo con ella respecto a sus poderes. Sí, ahora podía controlarlos mejor —aunque gran parte de su domino se había dado gracias a su propio entrenamiento y no al mago—, pero Claire no tenía permitido utilizar la mayor parte de su magia sin la supervisión de Merlín. 

—Es tu responsabilidad aprender a utilizar magia que no conlleve a usar energía puramente oscura —le repetía el mago una y otra vez.

—Ese mago no entiende que mis poderes no son como los de él —se lamentaba ella con amargura cuando estaba a solas con Jim—. Mi magia no es blanca, nunca lo ha sido. 

Claire le había contado a Jim que tras su estancia en Escocia había logrado entender mejor la razón de ser de su magia. Claire estaba lejos de ser como Merlín porque su magia se fundamentaba en la oscuridad, mientras que el mago entremezclaba luz y oscuridad. Jim temió que aquello pudiera suponer peligroso para ella, pero Claire le explicó que era más bien lo contrario. Usar magia negra no era un sinónimo de maldad o corrupción, se le catalogaba así porque la magia fundamentada en oscuridad era muchas veces experimental y más poderosa que la magia blanca. Claire lo había podido ver por sí misma en Escocia, cuando se encontró con un aquelarre formado por hechiceras que únicamente utilizaban magia negra. Este aquelarre había acogido a Claire como una más del clan, aunque la joven bruja había tenido que rechazar varias veces la oferta de unirse a ellas. Pese a los beneficios de una vinculación mágica de un clan de brujas, como podía ser una mayor facilidad para controlar sus poderes o simplemente estar unida a mujeres que habían pasado por lo mismo, Claire habría tenido que renunciar a su vida en el Nuevo Mercado Troll junto a Jim. 

Y ni la oferta más suculenta del mundo iba a hacer que Claire Nuñez cambiara de opinión.

Claire era feliz donde estaba. Año y medio después de marcharse con Jim a Nueva Jersey seguía convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, Jim seguía creyendo era una injusticia que Claire hubiera tenido que renunciar a una vida normal por él. Ambos habían cumplido ya diecisiete y a esa edad sus preocupaciones debían haberse basado en graduarse, ir al baile de graduación y rellenar formularios para la universidad, no en controlar instintos animales, poderes mágicos y vivir entre una manada de trolls. 

Jim quería que Claire tuviera una experiencia adolescente completa y no sabía cómo dársela.

Sin embargo, lo que Jim no entendía todavía era que Claire tenía justo lo que necesitaba y que su vida actual, con sus mases y sus menos, era mejor que la de cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años. Pero Jim no se dio cuenta de esto hasta un par de noches después de hablar con Toby.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Claire volvió de su entrenamiento con Merlín. Jim, quién acaba de patrullar por los alrededores, había aprovechado su tiempo libre para terminar sus deberes de español. Claire le había convencido para retomar sus estudios a distancia para sacarse el graduado después de que volviera de Escocia, aunque Jim le había puesto la condición de que le permitiera hacerlo a un ritmo más moderado. Aún sufría estragos con su propio cuerpo y mente, y aún tenía que salir a cazar animales para contentar a su lado salvaje, pero Jim quería marcarse sus tiempos y equilibrar su lado humano con su lado troll. Claire le apoyaba al doscientos por cien y parecía que todo volvía a su cauce.

Pero aquella noche Claire volvió llorando del entrenamiento.

Entró en la cueva que compartían sin saludarle y se metió rápidamente a su habitación cerrando la cortina que había instalado para su intimidad. Jim, preocupado, corrió a hablar con ella, pero se encontró con una barrera invisible que le impedía el paso.

—Claire, ¿qué ha pasado? Habla conmigo, por favor.

—Vete, Jim, solo quiero estar sola —le suplicó ella entre sollozos.

El primer impulso de Jim tras oírla llorar fue ir a por Merlín. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma para hacerle sufrir? ¿Desmembrarle? ¿Desangrarle? ¿Devorar sus entrañas mientras le escuchaba agonizar? Jim apretó los puños, consciente de que no podía permitir que su lado más salvaje tomara el control de la situación. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Se apoyó contra la pared y se sentó junto a la entrada de la habitación de Claire, escuchándola sollozar.

Esperó.

Claire consiguió calmar sus hipidos cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas para llamarle:

—¿Jim?

No había quitado todavía la barrera, por lo que Jim se arrimó todo lo que pudo para que Claire pudiera oírle.

—¿Sí, Claire?

—¿Crees que soy una decepción?

Jim frunció el ceño sin comprender tal barbaridad pudiera salir de la boca de ella.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó él con congoja.

—No lo sé, sencillamente siento que lo soy —se lamentó ella.

—Claire, ni en un millón de años podrías decepcionarme. Eres la persona más maravillosa y valiente que conozco.

—Pero tú no eres objetivo, Jim.

—Bueno, no puedes esperar que precisamente tu novio sea objetivo, Claire —replicó él con una sonrisa—. Pero puedes preguntárselo a Blinky si quieres… Él pensará lo mismo que yo. Y Not Enrique. Y mi madre y Toby. Y Nomura, aunque conociéndola no querrá admitirlo en voz alta. Tus padres también creen lo mismo y si Enrique no fuese un bebé que está más preocupado en ser bebé que otra cosa seguro que lo confimaría también.

Claire soltó una débil carcajada, pero no cedió a la barrera. La bestia dentro de Jim empezó a removerse nerviosa. ¿Por qué no le dejaba acercarse? ¿Acaso estaba herida? ¿Por qué no le dejaba consolarla entre sus brazos? Jim sacudió la cabeza, deseoso de que su lado troll cerrara la boca dentro de su cerebro.

—Claire, ¿quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

Claire reflexionó su respuesta mientras que Jim olía las lágrimas saladas que caían por sus mejillas. Respondió finalmente quitando la barrera. Jim tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para calmar sus ansias y tocarla según verla. Pero al encontrarse con una Claire echa un ovillo sobre la cama, con los ojos y las manos enteras teñidos de negro y un montón de líneas venosas negras y moradas extendiéndose por sus brazos y cara, Jim supo que la situación era mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

—Oh, Claire —soltó él afligido.

Claire volvió a ponerse a llorar y Jim se tumbó junto a ella para abrazarla. Al parecer, Claire había salido con Merlín para hacer unas prácticas de hechizos aprovechando que aquella noche había luna llena. Según el mago, el estado lunar era perfecto para canalizar una serie de conjuros que ayudarían a Claire a controlar sus poderes, pero el resultado había sido catastrófico. Merlín, nunca reconocido por su paciencia, la había fustigado hasta tal punto que Claire se puso muy nerviosa y, accidentalmente, abrió un portal bajo sus pies, arrastrándoles al vórtice de oscuridad y encontrándose ni más ni menos que con la propia Morgana.

Solo fueron unos segundos hasta que Merlín consiguió abrir con su cetro un portal que los llevara a su mundo, pero fueron suficientes para que el miedo paralizara a Claire. Jamás hubiera pensado que volvería a encontrarse con aquellos ojos rabiosos y ansiosos por vengarse de ella, la bailarina de las sombras que la había mandado al exilio a la oscuridad. Merlín la había sujetado de su chaqueta a tiempo para cerrar el portal, justo antes de que el lazo mágico de Morgana la alcanzara. 

El mago comenzó a gritarla y a llamarla de todo tan pronto volvieron al mundo real y, aunque era consciente de que todo había sido un accidente, no le dio tregua a la joven bruja. Claire huyó de allí, dejando al mago solo con su discurso de odio, y corrió de vuelta al Nuevo Mercado Troll, aterrada de abrir otro vórtice y de que Morgana la encontrara.

—Nunca lo voy a controlar, ¿verdad? Haga lo que haga, ella siempre estará en el fondo de mi cabeza, persiguiéndome y controlándome —lamentó ella contra su pecho—. Morgana me ha lanzado la peor de las maldiciones.

Jim la apretó contra sí mismo y ella sollozó con fuerza hasta que se quedó dormida del cansancio. Las líneas negras y moradas fueron desapareciendo de su cara y brazos, pero las manos se quedaron totalmente azabaches. Jim se quedó a su lado hasta tener la noción de que la joven bruja no iba a despertarse.

Se preguntó qué debía hacer.

Matar al mago, le dijo la bestia.

Su lado humano no descartó la idea, aunque debía afrontar aquello con madurez. Nunca había querido inmiscuirse en los asuntos mágicos de Claire y Merlín, pero no podía soportar la simple idea de que el mago estuviera maltratándola y generándole una inseguridad innecesaria frente a sus poderes. 

Pero Jim debía hacer algo. ¿No era al final y al cabo su responsabilidad velar por todos los habitantes del Nuevo Mercado Troll? Según esa teoría, eso implicaba cuidar de Claire también.

Buscó a Not Enrique, quien se encontraba en el bar hablando con otros suplantadores.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —dijo Jim directamente.

Not Enrique entendió enseguida la situación y no dudó de quedarse junto a Claire pese a que su nueva naturaleza mágica le generaba terror. Era inevitable, le explicó el suplantador a su hermana al poco de descubrir sus poderes. Los suplantadores estaban creados en base a la misma magia en la que se fundamentaba Claire, por tanto para él su hermana era una fuente de creación y destrucción al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, el cariño que Not Enrique sentía hacia Claire era superior a su miedo y era consciente que su rechazo podía hacerle mucho daño a su hermana.

Blinky también se ofreció a cuidar de Claire, pero fue cauto con Jim:

—No te dejes llevar por tu peor lado, Amo Jim. Recuérdale a Merlín porque el Amuleto te eligió como el Cazador de Trolls.

Jim sabía perfectamente que Blinky confiaba más en su templanza que sí mismo y vio conveniente que fuera solo a ver al mago. Sobraba decir que Blinky no podía ni ver a Merlín desde que obligó a Jim a transformarse en troll y la indiferencia del mago ante el sufrimiento que había causado a los dos jóvenes le hervía sangre. Como líder del Nuevo Mercado Troll debía respetar y tolerar la presencia del mago, pero Jim estaba seguro de que si le arrancaba un brazo o una pierna, Blinky no habría puesto ninguna pega al respecto. 

Merlín se había adueñado del Corazón de Piedra para crear su hogar, lugar que siempre había pertenecido al líder del Nuevo Mercado Troll. Sin embargo, Blinky fue lo bastante listo como para negociar con él y pedirle que si él se quedaba en el Corazón de Piedra, a cambio él no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos del Nuevo Mercado Troll a menos que se le pidiera explícitamente y debía dar sus servicios como mago a todo el mundo sin excepción. Merlín aceptó el trato a regañadientes, pero acató la norma con formalidad.

Era raro que Jim se pasara por casa de Merlín. No se sentía cómodo en presencia del mago y, aunque entendía las razones por las que había decidido transformarle en lo que era hoy, todavía no le había perdonado. No es que al mago le importara especialmente tener el agrado del Cazador de Trolls, aunque había declarado públicamente que estaba a su pleno servicio. Sin embargo, su relación se había vuelto muy tensa cuando Claire descubrió sus poderes y ninguno había olvidado la confrontación que había tenido después de que el mago le hubiera llamado monstruo a Claire.

Se encontró a Merlín sentado frente a su escritorio sujetando una bolsa de haggis congelados contra su cabeza y escribiendo algunas notas en lo que entendió que era su diario.

—Si vienes a enfrentarte a mí por lo que ha pasado con la joven Claire puedes ahorrarte el numerito, Cazador —dijo el mago sin mirarle—. He tenido suficiente por esta noche.

—En realidad, solo vengo a hablar.

De momento, quiso matizar la bestia dentro de su cabeza.

El mago se giró en su dirección, observándole con recelo. Jim ni siquiera se había traído el amuleto consigo para evitar cualquier conflicto, aunque sabía que el amuleto acudiría a él si lo deseaba. No obstante, se había presentado ante el legendario Merlín vestido con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que rezaba “I love Hoboken Hills”, por lo que su aspecto, ya de por sí intimidante, no daba muestras de amenaza contra el mago. Jim sólo quería hablar con él y resolver ese asunto lo antes posible para volver con Claire. No iba a pelear con él.

De momento, le recordó la bestia.

—¿Qué quieres, Cazador?

—Quiero que le des tregua a Claire, te estás pasando con ella y lo sabes muy bien —respondió Jim con seriedad.

—¿Crees que soy muy exigente con ella? Tengo que serlo si desea controlar sus poderes.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo es que Claire tenga más miedo de sí misma —señaló Jim apretando los puños—. Una cosa es enseñarla hechizos y ser estricto con ella. El problema viene cuando le echas en cara que no puede realizar un tipo de magia que sabes de sobra que ella no puede emplear.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, como si ya hubiera oído eso antes.

—¿Otra vez con esa tontería? Si la joven Claire puede abrir portales a su parecer, es perfectamente capaz de usar los conjuros que pido que se aprenda.

—Conjuros basados en magia blanca —matizó Jim mosqueado.

—Por supuesto, creo que la joven Claire podría ser una maga blanca estupenda si se lo propusiera.

Jim suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz resistiéndose a no golpear al mago.

—Vamos a ver, Merlín, ya sabes que Claire no puede utilizar magia blanca porque su magia es puramente oscura —le explicó Jim irritado—. Estoy convencido de que Claire te lo ha explicado veinte mil veces antes que yo, pero veo que en lugar de preocuparte en ayudarla a controlar sus poderes, te preocupas más en convertirla en algo que no es.

—No quiero a otra Morgana, Cazador —dictaminó el mago furioso—. Si la joven Claire no pone de su parte para bloquear esa parte de sí misma, pronto clavará una daga en nuestras espaldas, ansiosa por tener más, tal y como hizo Morgana.

—Si sometiste a Morgana al mismo entrenamiento de Claire no me extraña en absoluto que se convirtiera en lo que es hoy —sentenció Jim con frialdad.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron tanto al mago que por primera vez no supo con qué replicar a Jim. El Cazador de Trolls apretó los puños, conteniendo su ira.

—Claire no es Morgana, solo quiere controlar sus poderes y usarlos para un bien común —continuó Jim—. No puedo prohibir a Claire que continúe entrenando contigo, no soy quién para hacerlo. Pero si no cambias, Merlín, puedo asegurarte de que haré de tu vida un infierno. 

—¿De veras te crees en posición para amenazarme, Cazador? El amuleto jamás atacaría a su creador.

—Te recuerdo que ya no soy el adolescente al que forzaste beber una poción mágica que lo transformaba en troll —siseó Jim acercándose amenazante al mago—. Te aseguraste bien de matarlo aquel día, por tanto, no me busques Merlín porque me vas a encontrar. Te lo digo por última vez: o ayudas a Claire o no la ayudas, pero no la tortures más.

El mago se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que Jim abandonó el Corazón de Piedra sin esperar una respuesta. Jim volvió a su cueva y Blinky respiró aliviado al ver que todo había salido según esperaba. El troll le sugirió a Jim dar un paseo, ya que Claire seguía profundamente dormida y estaba en buenas manos con Not Enrique. Jim, no contento de tener que irse a su lado, pero consciente de que de momento no podía hacer más, aceptó.

Jim le contó palabra por palabra toda la conversación que acababa de tener con Merlín. Blinky asintió a todo lo que relatado, pero no dijo nada hasta que Jim terminó de hablar.

—Jim, tengo la sensación de que el asunto de las clases de magia no son lo único que te preocupan respecto a Claire.

Jim torció el gesto. Blinky le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que a estas alturas no iba a dar su brazo a torcer respecto a hablar de sus emociones. A Blinky le había dolido que Jim le hubiera ocultado sus episodios de sadismo con los animales y se hubiera alejado de él. Sin embargo, Claire le había animado a que se abriera con él y Jim, aún avergonzado por sus actos, encontró un enorme consuelo en Blinky al ver que no rechazaba en absoluto ese lado salvaje de él. Blinky había sido demasiado bueno con él, había mostrado tener más paciencia que nadie con su nueva naturaleza y se había portado como un padre debía portarse con cualquier hijo que había pasado por lo que estaba pasando él. Aún le costaba abrirse, pero poco a poco volvía a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo para hablar de sus problemas sin tener la sensación de que estaba resultando ser una auténtica molestia.

—Sabes de sobra que sigo pensando que no es justo que Claire haya tenido que dejarlo todo por venir aquí con nosotros —confesó Jim con voz cansada—. Ya sé que es su decisión y todo lo demás, pero…

—Jim, ya sé hacia donde va a ir esta conversación y creo que es un error que pienses en sobre qué no tiene Claire viviendo aquí con nosotros —Blinky puso una mano en el hombro de Jim—. Quizás es el momento que reflexiones sobre lo que Claire sí tiene estando aquí a tu lado.

Jim frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿En lo que tiene?

Blinky sonrió con ternura.

—Los poderes de la joven Claire habrían despertado igual estando en Arcadia que aquí —explicó el troll—. Los dos sabemos cuán difícil le está resultando controlar su magia y eso que estamos hablando de Claire, quien probablemente sea la persona más capacitada para tener dichos poderes en todo el país. Pero, ¿cómo habría reaccionado su entorno? Los padres de Claire, por muy comprensivos que fueran, no dejan de ser simples humanos. Tú mismo has visto lo mal que lo ha pasado y el daño que puede causarse a sí misma cuando pierde el control.

—La propia Claire ha tenido visiones de cuan catastrófico sería revelar sus poderes a sus padres ahora mismo —reveló Jim con tristeza.

—Pero, Jim, tú no te has separado de Claire en ningún momento —le animó Blinky—. ¡Ni ella se separa de ti! Los dos habéis pasado por un auténtico infierno y si hoy estáis aquí es porque os habéis cubierto las espaldas y os habéis brindado un apoyo que nadie habría sido jamás capaz de daros. Sí, es cierto, Claire no está viviendo una adolescencia normal, pero recuerda que tú tampoco. Pero mientras tú quizás no tuviste otro remedio que acatar tu destino como Cazador de Trolls dado que el amuleto te escogió a ti, Claire sí que tenía elección. Por tanto, Jim, quizás debas dejar de considerar qué vida debería llevar Claire y empezar a preocuparte en la vida que llevarás tú a su lado a partir de ahora.

Las últimas palabras impresionaron a Jim y Blinky se ruborizó por su impertinencia, pero no le faltaba razón. Llevaba demasiado tiempo preocupándose por algo que nunca más tendrían, ¿qué sentido tenía tener miedo y sufrir por algo que ya había perdido? En ese momento, Jim sintió que se liberaba de un peso enorme de sus hombros.

La felicidad de Claire no dependía de si volvía a casa o no.

Claire le necesitaba a él porque realmente le quería y se apoyaba en él.

—Blinky, necesito pedirte otro favor.

El troll sonrió curioso, satisfecho de poder ser de ayuda para el joven que ya consideraba como su propio hijo.

Xx.

—Hermanita.

Claire se removió en su cama, pero ignoró que la llamaban. Con lo agusto que estaba, lo último que le apetecía realmente era levantarse.

—Vamos, Claire, despierta.

Claire sintió una fuerza que la arrastraba su pie fuera del colchón. La joven latina abrió los ojos cuando se golpeó el trasero contra el suelo. Lanzó una mirada envenenada a Not Enrique.

—¿De qué vas? —demandó Claire de mala gana.

—¡Ey! ¡No me mirás así! Hoy ejerzo de recadero, por lo que procura no maldecirme a mí —se defendió Not Enrique alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

—¿Recadero? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Claire se llevó la mano a la cabeza— ¿Qué hora es?

Claire cogió su móvil y miró la hora, ignorando los mensajes y las dos llamadas perdidas de Darci y de su madre. Había dormido más de la cuenta. Dieciséis horas ni más ni menos. ¿Pero cómo había dejado Jim que durmiera tanto? ¡Merlín iba a matarla si llegaba tarde a clase otra vez! Pero tan pronto recordó al mago, los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron. No, era probable que Merlín ya no quisiera darle más clases de magia y, sinceramente, quedarse exiliada en su cama era el mejor plan que podía pasarle por la cabeza para las próximas dos semanas por lo menos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —le chilló Not Enrique tan pronto leyó las intenciones de la joven bruja—. Tengo órdenes explícitas de hacer que te vistas con esto y sacarte de aquí.

Not Enrique había traído una caja consigo y Claire, aún molesta con su hermano suplantado, la abrió. Se quedó por un momento sin aire. Dentro de la caja había un vestido de encaje negro que Claire conocía muy bien. 

De vez en cuando Claire solía entrar en páginas de ropa por puro entretenimiento y por nostalgia. Claire nunca había sido muy coqueta, pero siempre le había gustado salir de compras con Mary y con Darcy y con el tiempo había cogido su propio estilo del que se sentía muy orgullosa. A día de hoy, comprar ropa nueva era casi impensable, sobre todo porque se había enfocado a ahorrar lo poco que sus padres le mandaban cada mes y lo poco que gastaba era sobre todo en comida y en ropa de segunda mano para ella y, sobre todo, para Jim. Pero aquel vestido en concreto la había enamorado hacía dos semanas cuando estuvo mirando la página de Topshop mientras Jim hacia los deberes a su lado. No le mencionó lo mucho que le había gustado ese vestido, pero al parecer Jim se había dado cuenta que se había pasado más tiempo del usual mirándolo.

Conmovida y muy confundida porque aquel vestido estuviera allí, Claire miró a Not Enrique reteniendo las lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, a lo cual el suplantador respondió:

—No es cosa mía, hermanita, a mí solo me han pedido de que me asegure de que te lo pongas para después sacarte de esta pocilga de tristeza y autocompasión.

—¿A dónde? —demandó saber Claire ignorando su último comentario.

—Paso a paso, póntelo, a ver si han acertado con la talla.

Claire había dado un estirón desde que se había marchado de Arcadia, había crecido unos centímetros y sus caderas se habían anchado, pero había adelgazado mucho dado el estrés de sus poderes. Su pelo, que ahora le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, estaba cubierto por mechones blancos. Claire había buscado mil maneras para teñirlos, pero hacía tiempo que se había dado por vencida. Su cabello había decidido volverse mágico y ningún químico podía hacer nada contra él. A este paso, no tardaría en quedarse totalmente blanco. 

Sin embargo, al verse con aquel vestido puesto, Claire recuperó un poco la confianza en sí misma. La talla era la correcta y el vestido, de manga francesa, ceñido en el pecho y con un bonito vuelo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, era perfecto. Entendió que fuera a donde quisiera llevarle Not Enrique, Claire debía arreglarse un poco más, por lo que se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo, aunque descuidado. Buscó alguna horquilla que le ayudara a poner sus alocados mechones en su sitio, pero puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que la caja donde solía guardarlas estaba casi vacía.

Jim había vuelto a comérselas.

—Estás bien así, hermanita, no es que vayas a una reunión presidencial ni nada por el estilo.

Claire sonrió y buscó un par de parisinas negras que guardaba entre sus cosas. Se miró en el espejo roto que Jim le había encontrado al poco de llegar de Nueva Jersey: sus manos estaban todavía negras, pero su cara estaba libre de líneas venosas. Se preguntó por un momento dónde quedaba la Claire Nuñez de Arcadia en aquel rostro pálido, con ojeras y los pómulos marcados. 

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó Not Enrique a su espalda.

—Sí —respondió ella.

Claire siguió a Not Enrique por el Nuevo Mercado Troll inquieta por lo que Jim podía haberle preparado. Saludó a varios trolls quienes la observan curiosos por su inusual vestimenta, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para detenerse a hablar con nadie. ¿Y si todo aquello era para despedirla? ¿Y si Merlín había convencido a Jim para que Claire abandonara definitivamente el Nuevo Mercado Troll? El vestido y lo que fuera que le habría preparado sería una forma suave para echarla. Empezó a inhalar y a echar aire tan pronto sintió que las líneas negras y púrpuras empezaban a extenderse por sus antebrazos. Llegaron a la salida del Nuevo Mercado Troll y Not Enrique se detuvo.

—Bueno, hermanita, a partir de aquí es fácil. Sigue las luces de los cristales hasta el final del camino.

—Not Enrique, ¿sabes por qué Jim ha hecho todo esto?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? —dijo él con una pícara sonrisa.

Not Enrique volvió al Nuevo Mercado Troll riéndose mientras que Claire optó por seguir las indicaciones de su hermano suplantador. Hacía rato que había atardecido y el bosque estaba embellecido por la bella iluminación de los cristales que le marcaban el camino. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino final, donde Jim la esperaba sonriente en una pequeña explanada donde había decorado las ramas de los árboles con unas luces de Navidad que le había prestado Bagdwella. Al lado de su novio, había una manta extendida con un plato lleno de totopos con guacamole casero esperando a ser devorados. 

—¿Jim? ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella maravillada.

—Una pequeña sorpresa —respondió él ofreciendo su mano—. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una cita como Dios manda.

Jim se había arreglado también para la ocasión. Se había puesto una camisa y unos tejanos que Claire había comprado no hacía mucho. Para disgusto de Jim, él también había crecido en el último año y medio y había tenido que tirar algunas de las prendas que su novia le había comprado durante su viaje a Nueva Jersey porque le quedaban pequeñas. Además, Claire había tenido que limar sus cuernos más de una vez debido a lo mucho que pesaban a medida que crecía y tenía que cortarse el pelo con frecuencia. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que los de aquel muchacho bobalicón que se había acercado a en la clase de gimnasia para impresionarla con su terrible español. 

Jim agarró su mano con delicadeza y la empujó suavemente para acogerla entre sus brazos. Claire aceptó el abrazo con gusto y se apretó con fuerza contra él. Se quedaron unos segundos así en silencio hasta que Claire escuchó unos acordes muy familiares que iniciaban una canción.

Su canción.

—Vaya, se ha empezado a reproducir antes de tiempo —lamentó Jim azorado.

Pero Claire empezó a balancearse sin soltarle y sonriente, dando a entender que aquello era lo de menos. Jim se relajó al instante y empezó a bailar con ella. ¡Qué lejos quedaba aquel Baile de Primavera en el que bailaron en la colina a la luz de su vespa! Sin embargo, ambos podían sentir esas mismas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que se intercambiaban las miradas, se tocaban o se sonreían. Por primera vez en muchos meses, se sentían como los dos adolescentes que eran, bailando el baile de promoción que habrían bailado si la vida nos les hubiera dado un vuelco.

Fue en ese momento, mientras bailaban, que por primera vez Claire no fue consciente que la negrura de sus manos había disminuido de nuevo hasta las puntas de sus dedos y, en el caso de Jim, su lado troll estaba dormido en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Y fue al ritmo de  _ Eres tú  _ cuando Jim entendió por fin que Claire jamás volvería a marcharse y que Claire supo que nunca más volvería a escuchar a Jim sugerirle que lo mejor sería que se marchara de su lado.

Solo por esa noche se dieron el lujo de ser lo que ellos debieron ser siempre:

Dos adolescentes tontos y enamorados.

Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo perdón. Lo siento.
> 
> He tardado mucho en actualizar esta colección de One-Shots, pero como siempre digo: más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que me leéis, que sé que somos poquitas escribiendo fics de Trollhunters en castellano, ¡pero aquí estamos!
> 
> Este capítulo tiene mucho fluff y lo he escrito un poco sobre la marcha, pero realmente espero de corazón que os guste.
> 
> Aprovecho para deciros que si os gusta Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, estoy escribiendo un long fic que se llama Wicked Game y que va de brujas, dragones y vínculos mágicos.
> 
> Pasad un día bonito.


End file.
